


О совместимости некоторых знаков зодиака

by novemberdragon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, because world needs more kagamido
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberdragon/pseuds/novemberdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Астрологическая последовательность знаков Рака и Льва в кармическом колесе сулит им тяжелые отношения. Мидорима негодует, Кагами все равно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О совместимости некоторых знаков зодиака

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально публиковалось на фикбуке. Еще раз хочу прокричать миру о моей любви к КагаМидо. Любите их, пожаааалуйста *^*  
> Ахтунг!Не вычитано. Прошу простить за возможные ошибки. И еще, я немного изменила текст публикации на фб. Будем считать, что это версия 2.0

Нет, Кагами даже не драматизирует. Он крайне далек от этого, на самом деле.  
Во всем действительно виноваты гребанные звезды. Но не так, как в той книжке.  
Абсолютно во всем.  
\- Лев – постоянный знак, к тому же огненный, - Мидорима - сто девяносто пять сантиметров роста и почти восемьдесят килограмм мышц - упрямо вертит башкой из стороны в сторону, но ручки из крепкого захвата Кагами вырывать не спешит. – Рак и Лев – отвратительная комбинация, знаешь ли. Хотя что ты знаешь…  
Кагами в ответ только мычит. Он бьется об эту стену "мы с тобой не пара" уже не первый год и привык ее не замечать. Мидорима не перестает трясти своей умной (и красивой, но только тшш) головой, поэтому Кагами сосредотачивает все свое внимание только на том, чтобы снова поймать его губы и уж в этот раз не дать увильнуть.  
А то снова начнет нести чушь.

+++

 

Кагами понял, что его крыше суждено улететь в далекие голубые дали, не сразу. Совсем, совсем не сразу. Потому что первая его мысль, почти всегда, когда он видит ублюдка Мидориму: «Какого черта он зеленый?».  
Понятно, Кисе. Солнечный мальчик, весь из себя красавчик – можно смириться с тем, что он блондин. Ясно с Мурасакибарой – этот розовый, наверное, объевшись в детстве клубничных чупа-чупсов (кто его знает, из чего их нынче делают). Аомине вроде как нормальный: синеватый и кожа, как будто месяц со студотрядом картошку копал, но тоже не серьезно. Акаши красный, потому что – ээээ – кровь невинных младенцев? (Кагами не хочет об этом думать). Куроко просто прозрачный, но оно так и должно быть, если хочешь вдруг взять и исчезнуть.  
Ну а Мидорима-то с чего зеленый? Кагами думалось, что это какая-то несмешная шутка.

Он отлично помнит первую встречу.  
Полувзгляд, даже не полноценный уничижающий взор, что-нибудь полное ненависти или презрения, а бездушно скользнувший по нему полувзгляд из-за стекол очков. Мидорима как будто полку с уценкой в магазине оглянул.  
Тогда от Кагами чуть электрические заряды не стреляли. Ублюдку захотелось преподать урок, такой, чтоб на всю жизнь запомнил. Но не кулаками, нет. На корте, на глазах у сотен фанатов и просто зевак, одолеть его. Чтобы в этом же взгляде заплескалось отчаяние, бессилие, чтобы он посмотрел на Кагами снова и в этот раз, его отражение должно было отпечататься на чужом зрачке.  
Но Мидорима – это не какой-нибудь пацан с уличной площадки.  
У Кагами почти звериное чутье, если говорить о баскетболе. А от Мидоримы веет силой.  
Смотреть на него просто так – это одно. Когда они оказались на площадке, друг на против друга, у Кагами по спине пробежала стайка мурашек.  
Если Кагами ведет мяч на инстинктах, сквозь чужую оборону на них же проходит и колотит данки, даже не думая о них, то Мидорима – словно какой-то чумовой искусственный разум, созданный в будущем сумасшедшим ученым-баскетболистом. Каждое движение – точное, резкое, он будто наперед знает, что случится. Контроль и чувство мяча – даже не инстинкт, а какой-то код или алгоритм, или черт знает что, но для них определенно нужна была бы тонкая ручная настройка.  
Он мог уступать в яростном напоре Аомине и Кисе, чуть-чуть проигрывал Мурасакибаре в первенстве за идеальный блок, ему было тяжело играть против Акаши с его странными способностями и этой аурой Императора. Но ничто не может сравниться с болезненным чувством, стягивающим грудь, когда Кагами беспомощно смотрит за идеальной дугой полета мяча.  
Мидорима даже не обрадовался, когда очередной трехочковый заставил Сейрин в бессилии сжимать кулаки.  
После всего этого, не удивительно, что Кагами и представить не мог, что ноющее чувство где-то под кадыком, не дававшее покоя всякий раз, когда Мидорима появлялся в поле зрения – это предчувствие надвигающегося конца света. Он вообще о нем не думал, а если уж думал, то справедливо считал, что это не погашенное желание отомстить.  
Оказалось, все куда серьезней.

+++

\- Бакагами! Не мог потерпеть? Ты ведь прекрасно знал, чем это закончится. Хорошо, если мы отделаемся просто легким дискомфортом, а о том, какие еще последствия могут быть у незащищенного секса, ты, естественно, не подумал.  
Кагами не привык себя жалеть, но иногда так и хочется, подойти к самому себе и погладить по голове.  
Секс с любимым человеком – это прекрасно. Это и страсть, и нежность, и желание, и обещание – все вместе тщательно смешанное и выпитое до дна. И Кагами, уж поверьте, был на все сто процентов доволен своей личной жизнью. Мидорима, с его замашками цундэрэ, мог восхитительно таять прямо в его объятьях, хлопать длинными влажными ресницами, и тихо-тихо выдыхать «Тайга», когда становилось совсем хорошо. Но ничто не обходится без своей ложки дёгтя.  
После секса Мидориму тянуло поныть. Без разницы, о чем. Главное было соорудить невинно-оскорбленную, а оттого гораздо более гордую мордочку лица (даже так красивого, но это секрет), демонстративно отвернуться спиной к Кагами, и начать ныть. Не повышая голоса, в одной тональности и примерно с одной и той же интонацией. Темы могли варьироваться прямо во время повествования. Начиналось, например, с неугодной пары в университете, а заканчивалось тем, что в последнее время Кагами взял за привычку покупать туалетную бумагу с запахом ромашки, хотя Мидорима ведь столько раз просил – никаких искусственных ароматизаторов! Просил? Просил. Ну почему так сложно запомнить это раз и навсегда!  
Кагами научился со всем соглашаться.  
Не нравится пара? Конечно, профессор – мудак. Такао опять слишком громко слушал музыку, когда они занимались в библиотеке? Ну, Кагами ему напомнит, если будет случай. Ромашки не по душе? Завтра же поменяем на альпийские луга.  
А спустя полгода еще и выяснил, что совсем не обязательно озвучивать это вслух. Соглашаться можно было молча. Поцелуями в обиженную спину, или тепло дыша в измятый подушкой затылок. 

(Только тереться торчащим стояком о чужую задницу, было не самой хорошей идеей. Когда мстительный Мидорима начал ныть о с каждым разом снижающемся качестве секса, даже непоколебимая уверенность Кагами дала трещину.)

\- В следующий раз, будь добр, либо попридержи свои гормоны, либо уже заимей привычку подготавливаться ко всему заранее. Эти несобранность и рассеянность - твои самые большие недостатки. А еще неспособность думать, прежде чем действовать, вот как, - Мидорима поучительно дергает плечом, потому что поворачиваться лицом к Кагами не собирается. Он замолкает, ожидая реакции, но Кагами уже надоело.  
\- Вот как, - эхом повторяет он, а потом поднимает руки и притягивает Мидориму к себе. Тот недовольно шевелит острыми лопатками под ровной молочной кожей, но не сопротивляется. Кагами зарывается носом ему в шею и одними губами шепчет: - Расскажи еще что-нибудь?

+++

На три этапа осознания, отрицания и принятия у Кагами уходит вся старшая школа. Причем, первый и второй – только для осознания.  
Ко второму классу, Кагами перестает передергивать, когда на горизонте начинает маячить оранжевая форма Шуутоку, или конкретно зеленая шевелюра. Весна проходит относительно спокойно, а вот летом его накрывает.  
Они снова попадают в ту же гостиницу, что и Короли Токио, когда Рико вывозит их в тренировочный лагерь.  
Кагами и Куроко встречают Мидориму в коридоре. Одного.  
Они устало топают с тренировки, надеясь успеть в душ, перед тем, как туда попадет вечно шумный Коганей-семпай, а ас Шуутоку, кажется, уже успел подготовиться ко сну, но зачем-то выбрался из комнаты, даже не надев тапочки.  
В лучших традициях школьного аниме, Мидорима зло зыркает на него темно-зелеными глазами, а Кагами уже готов рявкнуть что-нибудь агрессивно-задиристое, но вдруг понимает, что не хочет.  
Мидорима стоит один в коридоре, в простой черной футболке и свободных легких бриджах. У него примяты волосы, будто он весь день провалялся в кровати, руки непривычно свободны от бинтов, и что самое главное – эти самые темно-зеленые глаза не спрятаны толстыми стенами очков.  
Мидорима без них, будто и не Мидорима вовсе. Головой Кагами думает, что ему не идет быть таким беззащитным. Подлое сердце азбукой Морзе выстукивает, что неплохо было бы видеть его таким почаще.  
Кагами открывает рот. Потом закрывает. Потом снова открывает, но вместо слов, которые собирался сказать, только чертыхается и бежит на улицу. Куроко за ним не следует, и это хорошо.  
В дверях Кагами натыкается на Такао с пакетом, но игнорирует его и убегает на старую уличную площадку. Там садится на скамейку и долго-долго смотрит на еле заметные, из-за огней городка, звезды.  
Мидорима доверяет им ответы на многие вопросы. Хотел бы и Кагами задать парочку.

Следующий семестр – сущий ад.  
Неважно, смотрит Кагами на Мидориму или нет, ублюдок не идет из головы.  
Кагами убеждает себя, что это пройдет. Это просто шок. Да, последствия шока. Как если бы он увидел, кого-нибудь из Поколения Чудес в фартуке, это точно так же засело бы в его сознании.  
В то время, когда он не уговаривает себя забыть о Мидориме и пойти заняться делом, он действительно думает о нем. Так, как не думал никогда.  
Каким был Мидорима в Тейко? Кто привел его в баскетбол? Когда он начал играть? Кто был его первым учителем? Играл ли он с кем-нибудь во дворе? Какая у него семья? А какая книга всегда лежит на его столе? Какая музыка ему нравится? Любимая компьютерная игра? Любимое блюдо? Сможет ли Кагами его приготовить? И если приготовит, то придет ли Мидорима, чтобы попро-  
Тут он себя обрывал и принимался снова ставить ментальные запреты на мысли о лучшем игроке Шуутоку.  
Мысли о Мидориме на собственной кухне (дегустирующим собственную стряпню) вызывали волну крайне нежелательных эмоций. Иногда хотелось выть, от того, что собственное тело так подло его предавало.

К концу учебного года, душа Кагами в таком мучительном раздрае, что семпаи даже пытаются провести с ним беседу.  
Примечательно, что лучшим собеседником оказывается Митобе-семпай. Хьюга и Киеши быстро сдаются, наткнувшись на бетонные стены упорства Кагами, Рико только бьет его изо всех сил по голове и утраивает нагрузки, а вот Митобе-семпай остается, чтобы молча посидеть и повздыхать на ночное небо.

+++

Мидорима никогда не признается, но Кагами и так знает.  
Где-то глубоко-глубоко в душе Мидоримы, томится в ледяной темнице, маленький мальчик-романтик. Возможно, реализоваться ему помешали внушительный рост и атлетическое телосложение, хотя скорее всего, виной тому расплодившиеся в голове тараканы.  
В любом случае, после некоторого количества спиртного, эти оковы таяли, выпуская его наружу. Нежность лилась из Мидоримы, как шампанское из только открытой взболтанной бутылки.  
Кагами думает, что может простить все его закидоны, когда он приходит к нему такой.  
Когда сам, будто добрый домашний кот, льнет в чужие объятья. Когда доверчиво снимает очки и жмурит глаза, а потом сморит на Кагами, будто неожиданно увидел перед собой что-то удивительное и прекрасное. Кагами знает, что никто ему не поверит, но иногда Мидорима почти мурлычет, когда Кагами пальцами проводит сквозь его волосы.  
Такого Мидориму хочется просто взять в охапку и лежать, обнявшись, пока не выветрится весь алкоголь, и он снова не станет колючим и ершистым. 

(Но и колючим, и ершистым - Кагами привык обнимать его, даже сквозь боль.)

+++

На третьем году, Кагами зубами и когтями впивается в остатки своего здравого смысла и рычит сам себе: «Этого не может быть».  
В груди пускает корни и прорастает сквозь сердце семечко чего-то большого и теплого, а в голове взрываются идеалы, и в пыль крушатся принципы.  
Мидорима, гад, тоже начинает что-то подозревать.  
Кагами ловит иногда его взгляды из-под челки. Долгие, задумчивые взгляды, которые липко касаются кожи и оставляют на ней отпечатки, что не смываются даже самой жесткой мочалкой. Кагами остается только злорадно надеяться, что Мидорима страдает также.

Они встречаются в спортивном магазине.  
Кагами как раз не может выбрать между двух толстовок, они обе ему нравятся, как вдруг, краем глаза, он замечает зеленое пятно у противоположной стены.  
Мидорима увидел его раньше, и его недовольный прищур красноречиво доносит до Кагами, что о нем думает в конкретный момент обладатель дивных изумрудных глаз. Кагами только презрительно кривится в ответ и упрямо отводит взгляд. Ему нет дела до этого придурка. Пусть покупает что ему там надо, и убирается.  
У судьбы другие планы.  
Они снова сталкиваются уже у кассы, и Кагами хочется закатить глаза. Мидорима, с новыми кроссовками в руках, кажется преследуем похожими желаниями.  
\- Чего смотришь? – бурчит Кагами, сжимая в руках две толстовки.  
\- Хм, - это все, что отвечает ему Мидорима, прежде чем отвернуться и больше не поворачиваться.  
Кагами проклинает дурацкую очередь и свое несвоевременное решение пробежаться по магазинам, а еще призывает на помощь всю свою силу воли, чтобы не сдаться на милость расплодившимся в животе насекомым и не посмотреть.  
Потому что кошмар как хочется.  
Они не виделись уже месяца два. Никаких тренировочных или официальных матчей, и они даже не попадали в одно и то же время для отборочных на Интерхай. У Кагами не было шанса встретить его даже в коридоре спорткомплекса.  
Мидорима шарахался по каким-то другим частям Токио, передвигался исключительно за счет мощности 0,04 лошадиных сил Такао, и с Куроко связь не поддерживал.  
Как в какой-нибудь сопливой голливудской мелодраме, Кагами два месяца спал и видел, как Куроко подходит к нему из-за спины и своим загробным голосом сообщает, что следующий их противник – короли Токио Шуутоку.  
Но тогда бы Мидорима был по другую сторону площадки. Он бы стоял весь в своей оранжевой форме, и приборы в его голове работали бы только на то, чтобы в этот раз победить. Чтобы Сейрин остался утирающим пот проигравшим, а Шуутоку удалились вслед за своим гордым капитаном, навстречу новым победам. И, на самом деле, это было бы гораздо привычней и чувствовалось бы правильней, чем сейчас. Когда Мидорима - вот он, здесь, в простой светло-голубой рубашке с закатанными по локоть рукавами, в прямых джинсах и неспортивной обуви. Стоит, приготовив в руке кредитку, и свет играет на дужке его очков.  
Кагами сливает битву крылатым тварям в животе. Смотрит украдкой, собирает тени от пушистых ресниц на зеленых, лучистых глазах, и проигравшим себя не чувствует.

 

+++

\- Львам сегодня нельзя красное.  
Мидорима недовольно смотрит на яркую толстовку Кагами, которая, да, самого красного цвета, что он смог найти.  
\- Какая разница, какого цвета одежду я ношу?  
Кагами опаздывает на урок, и последнее что его волнует, что за ерунду Оха-Аса в очередной раз наговорила в своем гороскопе. Он лихорадочно закидывает в рюкзак тетрадки и учебники, матерясь пытается засунуть толстую кипу бумаг в дурацкую папку.  
\- Переодень, - голос у Мидоримы напряжен.  
У Кагами нет времени, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть, но в его голове есть четкий образ чужого лица. У Мидоримы сейчас маленькая складка на лбу, кончики тонких розовых губ опущены вниз, а скулы болезненно напряжены.  
\- Зачем? – он не хотел, чтобы это вышло агрессивно, но получается именно так. Когда Кагами наконец смотрит на Мидориму, тот словно высечен из глыбы льда, а во взгляде – алмазная пыль, так что никакая стена не спрячет Кагами от него.  
\- Потому что может произойти что-то плохое, вот почему, - только тогда Кагами замечает темно-синюю толстовку самого Мидоримы, что он держит в руках. Кофта летит ему в лицо с непревзойденной точностью и скоростью, и у Кагами нет шансов отразить удар. Пока он снимает ее с головы, мысленно засчитывая три очка не в свою пользу, Мидорима уже успевает обиженно хлопнуть входной дверью.  
\- Oh fuck, - Кагами частенько просто не хватает слов.

Вечером Кагами приходит домой раньше Мидоримы и готовит ужин.  
Когда Мидорима возвращается, тихо щелкнув замком на двери, то первым делом пытается быстро проскользнуть мимо кухни в спальню.  
Кагами ловит его на полпути и извиняется. Негромко просит прощения за то, что заставил его волноваться, и легонько целует в щеку. Мидорима хмурится и устало говорит, что он опять ничего не понял.  
Кагами соглашается. А как тут понять-то?  
Мидорима ведь выбрал самый дурацкий способ, чтобы заботиться о нем.

+++

Развязка наступает к середине третьего года. Неожиданно и драматично, как по миллионному сценарию.  
Вообще лично Мидорима сказал только Акаши. Но Акаши никому ничего разбалтывать не стал бы, а вот Момои, которая до всего дошла сама, поделилась своими соображениями с Аомине. Тот обмолвился Кисе. А уж то, что знает Кисе, обычно узнавала половина Токио.  
Куроко сообщает об этом Кагами совершенно будничным тоном, как будто ничего особенного и не случилось.  
\- Завтра у Мидоримы-куна последний матч. Вне зависимости от результата, он уходит из баскетбола и прекращает тренировки, чтобы сосредоточиться на подготовке к вступительным экзаменам.  
Кагами словно медным тазом по голове огрели. В ушах стоял такой звон, что оставшуюся часть, про реакцию других участников Поколения чудес, он прослушал.  
\- Совсем?  
\- Кагами-кун, пожалуйста, не заставляй меня повторять все дважды. Медицинская школа – это крайне нелегко. Мидорима-кун вероятно очень хочет туда поступить, поэтому он принял такое решение, - в знак того, что больше эту тему Куроко обсуждать не собирается, он занимает рот трубочкой с ванильным шейком.  
У Кагами снова случается катастрофический дефицит мыслей, кроме одной: «Я больше с ним не сыграю». Завтрашний матч Шуутоку против Сейхо – буквально Королевская битва, и Рико настаивала, чтобы они пошли ее посмотреть (официальный тренер у Сейрин не сменился даже после окончания ею школы).  
Но он действительно хотел её посмотреть, чтобы оценить возможных противников, однако теперь являться завтра на игру казалось не такой хорошей идеей.  
Кагами промучился всю ночь, будто это ему предстоял тяжелый поединок. Предчувствие его не подвело, и смотреть за ходом игры со зрительских трибун было мучительно.  
Исполняя традиционный поклон, Мидорима смотрит прямо перед собой – спокойствие сада камней. В нем нет ни капли напряжения, когда звучит свисток. Шуутоку получает первый мяч и команда быстро бежит в атаку со своим асом на острие. Оборона Сейхо дает трещину, в несколько отточенных движений, и вот уже первые очки, и Такао радостно хлопает Мидориму по спине.  
У Кагами пальцы от напряжения сводит, как ему хочется играть.  
Просто очередной матч команды старшей школы Шуутоку. Просто последний в карьере матч абсолютного шутера Поколения чудес Мидоримы Шинтаро. И, очевидно, последний шанс увидеть его на площадке.  
Кагами напряжен и не сводит взгляда с игроков. Сейрин удивленно косятся на притихшего аса, но отвлекать не осмеливаются. Внешний мир возвращается к нему уже после финального свистка, после завершающих поклона и рукопожатий, когда команда Королей Востока победителями уходят в раздевалки.  
\- Кагами-кун, - Куроко дергает его за рукав, прогоняя остатки странного оцепенения. – Порой слова не могут ждать. Момент может быть упущен.  
Кагами кивает, как в замедленной съемке.  
Момент может быть упущен. Для каждого слова есть свое время. Только какие слова должен сказать он сейчас?  
Он идет к раздевалкам Шуутоку, но у него нет ни малейшего представления о том, зачем. В смысле, понятно, что ему необходимо встретить Мидориму. А что он скажет, когда окажется с ним лицом к лицу, что сделает, - вот это тайна.  
На лестничном пролете он встречает взбудораженную, радостную команду. Такао машет ему и весело вопит что-то в ухо, Кагами не различает смысл, но успевает спросить его про Мидориму, прежде чем Шуутоку решает унести своего капитана из лап аса команды-противника.  
\- В раздевалках, - соколиный глаз просвечивает его рентгеновским излучением. – Шин-чан просил оставить его одного.  
\- Я быстро, - отмахивается Кагами.  
\- Эй, не дави на него, - в кои-то веки Такао смотрит так серьезно, что у Кагами по спине пробегают мурашки. Когда он делает такой взгляд, то напоминает бывшего капитана Аомине, только у того еще ухмылочка была посолиднее. – Шин-чан может и выглядит, как… Да ты и сам все знаешь, верно? – страшная капитанская аура уходит, и возвращается привычный Такао. Он подмигивает и уходит, уводя за собой команду.  
Кагами продолжает свой путь к раздевалкам, только чтобы замереть напротив двери с табличкой «Старшая школа Шуутоку».  
Там внутри есть Мидорима Шинтаро, и кто знает, в каком он сейчас состоянии. А у Кагами до сих пор ни плана, ни мыслей, что и как он должен сказать. Притихла одна важная мышца в груди, попрятались куда-то идиотские бабочки в животе. Остался только Кагами наедине с Мидоримой, который пока за этой дверью, один в пустоте раздевалки.  
Кагами решает действовать. Он толкает дверь, входит внутрь, и быстро захлопывает ее за собой, будто боясь, что Мидорима успеет выскочить в узкий зазор.  
\- Кагами? – у Мидоримы на лице столько удивления, что хватило бы еще на один турнир. Он уже переоделся, но почему-то до сих пор стоял напротив открытого шкафчика, сжимая в руках майку Шуутоку. – Какого черта?  
\- Я… - Кагами браво начинает, но тут же сдувается.  
Такао так чертовски прав со своими незаконченными предложениями.  
Мидорима может и выглядит, как будто его не могут тронуть или расстроить обыденные мирские проблемы. Но вот это вот, да, это мокрые дорожки слез на щеках. А вон то, так это капли, что упали на ткань формы. Мидорима вообще сейчас, видимо, проходит через процесс топтания босыми ногами на осколках собственного сердца, и если для него это не в первый раз, то, значит, самый болезненный из всех.  
Кагами уже не уверен, стоило слушаться Куроко и идти сейчас сюда.  
Ему было тяжело выдержать и едкого, заносчивого Мидориму, а уж Мидориму, который отчаянно пытался стереть соленую влагу со своей кожи – казалось, что у него ребра в груди крошились от боли.  
Кагами делает глупые, безотчетные вещи. Обнимает Мидориму, гладит его по голове, прижимает к себе еще крепче и где-то между чужих всхлипов признается, что не прочь был бы и поцеловать.  
Мидорима сначала начинает биться, как дикий зверь (как до этого-то стоял спокойно?), а потом вдруг начинает говорить о каких-то непонятных Кагами вещах.  
\- Нет, нет, нет, ты – Лев. Я ведь уже прочитал, я уже посмотрел. Рак и Лев - не пара, нельзя. Эта астрологическая последовательность зодиаков в кармическом колесе – она не очень, она не подходит, вот как. Луна и Солнце, почему ты не понимаешь? Почему ты сам не посмотрел? Звезды… звезды не врут, вот как.  
Примерно после этого категорического утверждения, Кагами решает, что Мидорима уж слишком сильно расстроился из-за своего последнего матча, и исполняет свое желание.  
Пять сантиметров разницы – это совсем не проблема, когда целовать действительно хочется. Кагами терпеливо ждет, когда Мидорима хоть на секунду расслабится, наконец-то применяя опыт долгого общения с Алекс по назначению. Мидорима льдинкой тает на кончиках пальцев, но не стекает лужицей, а будто отогревается. И Кагами целует еще и еще, и только чуть-чуть жалеет, что не сделал этого раньше.

+++

Проблема в том, что Кагами и сам не знает почему. Почему Мидорима.  
Уж не такой Кагами человек, чтобы тащиться от плохого отношения к себе, вечных насмешек, издевок и наглой эксплуатации. Но вот он здесь – Мидорима опять не может сдержать своего темперамента (хоть и старается, Кагами чувствует), но и сделать первый шаг к примирению не в силах, и Кагами вытирает ноги о собственную львиную гордость, перекатывается на чужую сторону кровати и легко целует мягкие волосы на затылке. Потом притягивает к себе напряженно застывшее тело, и изгоняет из него все сомнения своим теплом.  
Мидорима, виноватый засранец, все равно не поворачивается к нему лицом. Только вжимается спиной в грудь, а еще пальцами касается сомкнутых вокруг себя рук. Кагами большего и не нужно.  
Лев, Солнечный знак, царские замашки – Кагами как-то плевать. Он может мириться с нытьем Мидоримы (пусть пока и не так профессионально, как Такао, но Такао – Скорпион, вы поймите, ему легче), может вот так делать первый шаг, может и ради Мидоримы, и для Мидоримы многое сделать. Лишь бы этот невозможный человек, да покровительствует ему Луна, оставался таким же, а главное – рядом.  
Где-то между матчами, играми, между данками и трехочковыми, Кагами умудряется разглядеть совсем другого Мидориму. Не заносчивого и холодного, повернутого на учебе, совершенстве и, да, гороскопах от Оха-Асы.  
У Мидоримы грациозность кошки, и даже Кисе до него далеко. И это несмотря на то, что Мидорима всегда с собой носил свои тяжелые доспехи из того самого ехидства и неприступности. Но под опущенным забралом, на самом деле жил, верил и надеялся конченный романтик, с чистым взглядом изумрудных глаз. Тогда Кагами еще не знал, и только после выяснил, что подлинный Мидорима еще и крайне чувствительный и до боли верный. Вообще у него оказалось слишком много граней, чтобы познать все за один раз. Кагами решает исследовать их друг за другом, не спеша и тщательно.  
Конечно, всегда оставалась капля сомнений, что не давала по ночам покоя.  
Почему сам Мидорима выбрал Кагами? Он то что в нем углядел, и почему все-таки согласился, прекрасно зная о подводных камнях союза Рака и Льва?  
Кагами никогда не спрашивал. Мидорима по собственной воле говорить не собирался.  
Но иногда, после тяжелого дня, подходил к суетящемуся на кухне Кагами, утыкался носом в плечо и несколько минут неподвижно стоял, будто заряжаясь чужой энергией. Не совсем ответ, но Кагами сомневался, что еще кто-либо из их общих знакомых когда-либо имел возможность видеть его таким.  
У Мидоримы настроение меняется несколько раз на дню, и Кагами это частенько бесит. Он спрашивает сам себя, какого черта он связался с этим идиотом, почему вынужден делить с ним постель и крышу над головой. Но потом Мидорима выпускает своего изголодавшегося по ласке внутреннего романтика, и Кагами забывает свои прежние мысли, и он снова готов убеждать Мидориму – нет, убеждать Шинтаро, что он здесь, что он любит его и что звезды этому не помеха.


End file.
